


Origin of Necron

by zalzaires



Series: an angel of death is best accented in red [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires
Summary: a meditation on where that final boss might have come from.
Series: an angel of death is best accented in red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Origin of Necron

=*= Origin of Necron =*=

In Bran Bal, the learning of information is done via basking in a crystal’s light.

A single genome cannot bask in the light emitted from every side.

“The fire consumed half the continent.”

“The wind died.”

“The earth began to rot.”

In this way, information exchange is necessary, and encouraged. It prevents atrophy of the vessels.

On Gaia, far more often, there are books.

Compared to a crystal, a book is self contained.

It is a solitary, lonesome process, to read —

much different from gathering, in groups, to bask and share.

‘Complete’ Terran records exist, technically... ...As certain lifeforms.

“Want”—- that is a word unknown to those that live on the underworld.

The conveyance of information is only meant for utilitarian purposes.

And yet—-

Terra was once a living land, wasn’t it?

Its people had to have told stories. Myths.

Was there ever any greater magic than in their manipulations of bone and blood and stone?

Rotten and faded, there it was.

a tome, a tomb:

it was a gallery of Terra’s long forgotten eidolons.

“Necron”— “The Darkness of the Unknown.”

“The eidolon of ice and death.

To stand in its presence is to know the face of oblivion.”

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on doing an expanded version of this with more robust art. i'll upload that as another chapter to this.  
> anyway, the idea is necron was a terran eidolon that kuja read about, and the sight made a significant impression on his psyche. i think necron was in the end an answer to his fatalism, called by his massive show of power in trance... but it's fun to consider that the outer trappings of the boss might have had a deeper origin.
> 
> i'm really glad they used necron instead of hades for the final boss. i know a lot of people don't like it much, but its design really works for me, even if it's really just 'scary androgyny: the sequel to zemus ffiv' in the end.


End file.
